This invention relates to valve assemblies utilized with containers that can control the flow of fluids being dispensed from such containers and specifically valve assemblies having tamper evident devices that show users that the valve assembly has either been previously actuated or tampered with.
Valve assemblies for dispensing fluid from containers, systems or other sources are known in the art. Such valve assemblies, for example, are widely used with containers for dispensing liquids such as wine, syrups, juices, teas and other like beverages. Trouble-free, easy-to-use and reliable valve assemblies are significant considerations in such dispensing applications. Additionally, as valve assemblies are typically disposed of along with their containers once the contained fluid has been consumed, it would be desirable for the valves to be recyclable. Moreover, since most of the valve assemblies are disposed after use, the cost of manufacturing the valve assemblies is a significant factor.
One type of valve assembly commonly used includes push body closures in which a cap or spout having a dispensing aperture is used to dispense fluid by applying a force to pull or push the aperture to a dispensing position. Some of those prior art valve assemblies generally include relatively complex and involved structures which are difficult to manufacture, such as by molding processes, and/or include fragile elements which are susceptible to breakage.
Another type of valve assembly known in the prior art utilizes a tap feature wherein a tap is rotated between open and closed positions to dispense fluid. Valve assemblies having such tap features generally have ridges or protrusions that mate with grooves and/or seats to provide seals that stop fluid from being dispensed when the valve assemblies are in the closed position. To ensure that those types of valve assemblies do not leak when used, the assemblies must be manufactured so as to provide a tight seal between the ridges and the grooves or seats. Thus, during manufacture great care is taken to make certain that the ridges and their respective grooves mate properly. Such efforts add to the costs of producing such assemblies as well as increasing the complexity of such designs. It is also a known disadvantage that such valve assemblies with the tap feature have a propensity to open during transportation either because of inadvertent actuation or vibration.
Moreover, all of the prior art valve assemblies present safety concerns. Neither the assemblies nor containers employ a feature or device to indicate that the containers have been tampered with or that some or all of the fluid has been lost by prior actuation of the valve assemblies.